


Visit

by carolss, golden_goose



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: College, F/M, Mental Institutions, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss, https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_goose/pseuds/golden_goose
Summary: "You look awful.""I'm in a psychiatric hospital without access to a hairbrush, what's your excuse?"





	Visit

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Visita](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096834) by [carolss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss). 



Dee looks surprised when she sees you in the visiting area. Which is stupid, because the nurse must have told Dee that there was someone there to see her, and even if the nurse didn’t tell her it was you, who else would even bother to visit? Your father or your mother?  
  
"You look awful," you say.  
  
"I'm in a psychiatric hospital without access to a hairbrush, what's your excuse?"  
  
"I look wonderful as always and you know it."

You sit with her quietly for a minute before she asks, “So...what did everyone else have to say about this?"  
  
"People from school were asking me about my crazy sister for a couple days, but then the dean found out that one of the professors was fucking these three law students and now that’s all anyone’s talking about."  
  
"So everyone forgot about me?"  
  
"Well not _everyone_ , your roommate’s hair is still a disaster since you lit it on fire, and she seems to be scared all the time if that helps"  
  
"That does help."  
  
She smiles and you're glad you came to see her and you know right now that you're going to keep coming back while she's in the hospital, but you decide not to tell her that: you want to see if she keeps looking surprised every time she sees you come through that door.


End file.
